The present invention relates generally to digital cameras, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for downloading image data files from a digital camera to one or more other devices using a wireless digital camera media.
A typical conventional digital camera is configured to capture image data through a lens using a charge-coupled device (CCD). The lens focuses the light reflected/emitted from the image onto the CCD, which is configured to record digital image data to a digital image data file. The digital image data file is usually stored in a non-volatile memory provided within a xe2x80x9cdigital camera mediaxe2x80x9d. For example, certain digital camera media take the form a compact flash memory card or the like, which is removable from the digital camera. In this manner, one or more image data files can be stored in the digital camera media. The image data files can be formatted, for example, as a tagged image file format (TIFF) data file, a Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) data file, etc.
To subsequently view and/or otherwise access the information stored on the digital camera media, for example, using a personal computer (PC), the digital camera (with the digital camera media installed therein) can be connected using a wire connecter to the PC. For example, many digital cameras have a universal serial bus (USB) connector that can be coupled to a similar connector on the PC through a USB cable. Once connected to the PC, the image data file(s) can be accessed and/or downloaded to the PC for further processing. An alternative approach is to remove the digital camera media from the digital camera and connect it to a digital camera media reader that is connected to the PC. In this configuration, the digital camera is not required.
Consider now, for example, that a professional photographer is using a digital camera to take photos during a photo shoot. Here, the photographer will likely be taking several photos and will quickly fill memory in the digital camera media with image data files. As a result, the photographer will need to periodically change the digital camera media. For example, the photographer can replace the digital camera media with a new digital camera media. This may take less than a minute to accomplish the swap. Unfortunately, digital camera media can be expensive. Hence, the professional photographer may require a prohibitive number of digital camera media for a lengthy photo shoot.
One option is to somehow transfer (i.e., download) the stored image data files to a PC. Thus, the photographer could halt the photo shoot and download the image data files from the digital camera to the PC. If there is only one digital camera, then this may prove unacceptable since it would interrupt the photo shoot. Alternatively, the photographer or an assistant could download image data files from a recently used digital camera media using a digital camera media reader. This could allow the photographer to continue the photo shoot with another digital camera media installed in the digital camera. While this is an improvement, there are added costs associated with it.
Moreover, in either of the suggested solutions, there is an inherent latency between the image capture and the time at which the image can be reviewed or otherwise processed by the PC. For example, if the photographer or another person would like to review the photos being taken, then they are required to wait until the image data files are downloaded to the PC.
One possible solution to such problems is to keep the digital camera connected to the PC via a cable. If this were possible, then image data files can be accessed sooner. One drawback to this, however, is the photographer may be unwilling to work with a digital camera that requires a cable. Furthermore, the cable solution may prove unworkable when the photo shoot is located in a remote location.
Another example of a digital camera user that may be troubled by such conventional image data file download procedures, is a real estate agent or associate tasked with taking pictures of properties for sale. Here, for example, the image data files may need to be downloaded from the digital camera to a PC and then uploaded to an Internet web server. Once again, it would be beneficial if the burden and/or latency required to download the image data files could be reduced.
Thus, for these reasons and others, there is a need for improved methods and apparatuses for downloading image data files from a digital camera to one or more other devices.
In accordance with certain aspects of the present invention, improved methods and apparatuses are provided for downloading image data files from a digital camera to one or more other devices over a wireless connection.
Thus, for example, in accordance with certain implementations of the present invention, a wireless digital media card is provided for use in a digital camera. The wireless digital media card is configured to replace a conventional digital media card and includes an interface to the digital camera, a transceiver configured to transmit image data over a wireless communication link and logic configured to receive image data from the digital camera via the interface and provide the image data to the transceiver for transmission. The wireless digital media card may also include memory configured to store the image data.